Questions
by MuzaiandYuuzai
Summary: Away from the island, life has changed, people change… The question is just how much. The boys and girls of Destiny have grown up. AU YaoiYuri
1. What’s the problem, baby?

Questions

Away from the island, life has changed, people change… The question is just how much. The boys and girls of Destiny have grown up. AU (Yaoi/Yuri)

Chapter 1

What's the problem, baby?

The title was pulled from a song, if you're the first to guess the song name and artist the title came from you get a request for the next chapter.

* * *

Pain blossomed in her chest. She leaned heavily against the mailbox gasping for breath. Standing up she limped to the closest building available to her.

"What a big mistake…Satrea did say don't trust him…"

He'd seemed like such a sweet guy. The simple mistake she made believing in appearances.

The night had been wonderful. She'd picked a simple a halter top paired with a mini skirt. Her father made her change. She went to her room, pretended to and threw on a long jacket. A dash of makeup and she was ready. Her date had shown up on time and came to the door, complimented her mother and felt properly threatened by her dad. From there he had taken her for dinner, a pizza at the favorite teen hangout; the Blue Butterfly. Afterwards they'd caught a movie, a nice little romantic comedy. It was cute but not too sappy. Everything was perfect down to the tiniest detail, until the end. The jackass tried to take her motel. After she'd gotten over the shock she decked him and ran.

Four blocks later here she was in front of another theater. Unfortunately, it was an adult theatre. A gay adult theater, the conspicuous title: Angel Dust emblazoned on the marquee in glittering lights. Swallowing her uncertainty, she forged ahead hoping with her distinct lack of masculinity she'd escape unmolested, after all who knew better than women, or homosexual males that men were brutes.

The lobby was vacant save for a man er woman at the ticket counter, which was good, all she wanted to do was get in and out without any trouble. Finding a women's restroom was next to impossible, so she snuck into the men's. The bathroom was unkempt, a few stalls with dirty doors and even dirtier toilets. Resisting the urge to gag she sidestepped a puddle of stagnant water. There was a hole in the wall of questionable height, origin and purpose, which she staunchly avoided. Standing in front of the dinky sink, she inspected her reflection. The glass distorted her dainty features with the skill of a circus hall of mirrors. Her mascara smeared and the foundation needed retouching. Rummaging through her purse, she groped for her makeup kit. Sighing as her fingers reappeared empty, Kairi decided to forgo the hassle. Rubbing her cheeks, she removed the foundation she had previously worked so hard to apply. More water allied with skilled hands and the eyeliner followed. So much good work, for one lousy date! Scrubbing furiously she abolished any hint that she had been wearing makeup at all. Seizing at a paper towel she patted her face dry. The crumpled paper towel soared into the basket and she bent to adjust a strap at her heel.

Leaning back up, she heard a low whistle. Turning quickly she noticed the two young men standing directly behind her, obviously admiring her assets. The nearest of the two moved closer and Kairi jerked upward, straightening her skirt. He was easily half a head taller than she was not including the thick soled boots he wore, allowing him to dwarf her almost completely. He wore a tight blue sweater paired with low-slung jeans. His cinnamon hair was slicked back with obscene amounts of gel. Kairi knew she was outnumbered, but tried to remain calm. The other boy was smirking and leaning against a stall, his leather jacket big, making him seem slender but lithe. He was the taller of the pair, most likely the stronger too. She probably wouldn't be able to fight him when the time came. His feather silver hair bound at his nape. Her assessment of the boy stopped short as his partner in crime nodded in her direction and advanced.

He moved in for the kill as Kairi tried to remember if she had her father's knife or not.

Flashing a toothy grin the boy leaned close, his breath ghosting over her ear.

"What's a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?"

Her fingers stole into the lip of her bag and stopped, startled by his question, Kairi didn't have time to react before he kissed her.

His lips were warm and tasted salty. His fingers made a slow decent down the curve of her spine. He pulled her close, bracing her back against the sink. As much as she wished to push him away, she didn't. Her body craved the attention he was gently lavishing upon her. The hand stroking her back slid lower, to cup her behind.

It occurred to her then that despite the fact it was a very nice kiss, scratch that exceptional kiss she hadn't even gotten so much as a name to consider before the boy had begun stealing kisses. Not to mention a few gropes. Slapping the owner of the offending pair of lips, she squirmed out of his grasp.

Pulling back her assailant rubbed his cheek pouting.

"Riku, he hit me!"

The boy called Riku laughed.

"He?" Kairi echoed.

The injured cinnamon youth turned back to her staring incredulously.

"You mean you're not a tranny?"

Riku laughed harder.

"What did you expect Sora, you kissed her without checking, and don't think this proves anything..."

"But..." Sora stammered "I thought..."

"I told you she was a girl," Riku replied patronizingly "Besides no tranny would settle for breasts that small"

Offended Kairi chucked the bottle of mace from her purse at him. The nozzle hit him in the head and he received a face full of pepper spray for his comment. Sora quickly turned on a faucet to help his friend, as Kairi retrieved her mace. The water Sora was splashing at Riku however was far from cold.

"Oh God! My eyes stop! You're only making it worse!"

As the shouting match escalated, Kairi felt a little guilty. Dumping her purse into Soras' arms she grabbed the bereaved teen's locks and hauled him to the sink. She turned the cold knob until the water was lukewarm and shoved Riku's head under the spray. He sputtered under the force of the water but she took it as a thank you.

"You're welcome." she replied smugly.

"Bitch." He gurgled in reply.

Waving the canister in response, she added, "I still have half a bottle left. You wanna repeat that?"

"No."

"I thought not ..."

Riku stood up, wringing the excess water from his wild bangs. His eyelids fluttered shut trapping moisture to sooth the effected organs. Sora stared watching the droplets cascade down his companion's neck. Rivulets disappeared beneath the open collar of his shirt. The long jersey hung almost to his wrists; underneath the sleeves, Kairi swore she saw fishnet. Opening his eyes slowly, she saw the irises still red from the pepper. Guiltily she looked away, hoping for a distraction. Busying herself with other things she began straightening her rumpled appearance. Looking back she realized Sora was staring at her purse. He held it up for Riku's recovered sight.

"What are you doing?" She demanded reaching for her purse.

Sora stepped back holding it out of her grasp. Turning it in his hands he gestured to the key chain hooked on the strap. The tiny charm was a star, made of shells sewn together.

"So…what about it?" she demanded.

"Where did you get it?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"It may not be, but amuse me." Leaning back, he ensured her property was well out of reach.

Looking him over, she debated the merits of kicking him and making a break for it.

"I got it in the Bahamas."

The brunet shook his head sadly, obviously not falling for her lie.

"No you didn't, try again."

"How do you know I didn't?"

"Thalassa aren't native to the Bahamas." Riku insisted softly taking her purse from Sora. "Those things only grow in one place."

Destiny Island: The biggest exports were fish and Thalassa

"Spoken like true native," muttered Kairi before Sora spoke again.

"Besides this isn't some tacky tourist trap trash, this is **Real** Thalassa…it's illegal to hunt..."

Trying for her purse again, she met with only resistance.

"Since when?"

"Since the oil spill, that caused all the residents of the archipelago to move three years ago,"

Oh God

"Destiny..." She gasped.

Her heart seized up. The island, her childhood home, her friends….

Sora….Riku…..

Her eyes scanned the boy's face. Sky blue orbs, as clear as she remembered. He was taller a whole lot lankier, not that it was a bad thing. Which meant the incredibly attractive young man at his side was Riku. The only change time had wrought on him was height. How could she have been so blind?

"Yep, so now Thalassa is hard to come by pure anymore, so where did you get it?"

"It was given to me," She smirked

"Really?" Sora peered at the charm carefully, turning it slowly to catch the light.

Riku paused and stared at the handcrafted keepsake.

"Sora look," he pointed to a carving on the delicate surface on the shells.

"It's an ugly little face, isn't it?"

"It looks like your ugly little face."

"Hey! Kairi liked it when we gave it to her." He protested

As if on cue the boys turned to her as if she had the answer, they sought.

She shrugged lamely. "I still like it."

It was then that all the jagged little pieces came together.

Sora stared, and looked from her to Riku and back.

"Kairi?"

She nodded, smiling sheepishly.

That was all it took for Sora to throw his arms around her, Riku followed at a more sedate pace.

"Kairi," he ginned at her "Long time no see."

Dropping his arm over her shoulder Riku brushed back her hair.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Would you believe trying to get directions?"

"Silly girl, this is definitely not your neighborhood." He admonished

She nodded and hugged him back. Riku finally handed her purse back to her. And Sora looked back from the doorway.

"Aren't you coming?"

Riku laughed and offered his arm.

"Do you want us to walk you home?"

"I'd love it."

"At least this time you won't get felt up."

Taking the proffered arm, Kairi allowed him to lead her out into the lobby.

Waving at the lonely ticket vendor on duty, Sora pushed past the doors out into the fresh air.

"Sora..." she asked slowly as the teen danced under the streetlights.

Returning to her side, like a called puppy he grinned wolfishly.

"Yes?"

"If you thought I was a man, why did you kiss me?"

"Eh….well." he began or at least tried to.

Riku uncontrollable laughter echoed for three blocks.

* * *

"So you're gay?" Kairi asked peering at Sora. 

"I am… Sora thinks he is…" Riku supplied.

"Oh."

"I am too a homosexual." Insisted Sora.

"Sure you are." Riku rolled his eyes.

"So…you kissed me thinking I was a guy because I was in the men's room, and therefore must have been a man or a transsexual-"

"Um, I did apologize…" he stammered back.

"I know, but you kissed me because you were trying to prove you were gay?"

"You make it sound so stupid."

"You're saying it isn't?" Riku asked as Sora protested.

"It's odd," Kairi murmured, strolling down the darkened sidewalk.

"What?" Sora demanded turning his attention from Riku.

"You two haven't changed a bit…well except that you're taller."

"What about you?" Riku asked, tugging gently on her hair.

"Blonde?" Sora inquired incredulously.

"Just the ends… "

"No wonder we didn't recognize her," Riku whispered, "She looks like a kogal…"

Reaching over Kairi grasped the hem of Riku's shirt and jerked it up over his head.

"What about this hm?…Fishnet…Riku you surprise me..."

Batting her hands away, Riku tugged his jersey down.

"It's comfortable…"

"For strippers or hookers."

"Are you accusing me of stripping?"

"If you were accusing me of horrible fashion trends, then yes."

"Your hair **IS** blonde." Sora pointed out, laughing as she swatted at him.

"Not fair you two ganging up on me…I thought you were my best friends…"

"I was until you moved away." Sora mumbled, examining his shoes.

"I was until you accused me of stripping." Riku chuckled back.

Stopping short she looked at the boys and then looked up towards the sky.

"I hated it here… the only smell that you've got is smoke and you can't see the stars very well, the city lights are pretty but a pale imitation at best."

Moving towards them, she caught Riku's shirt and pulled him close.

"We had to move around a lot because of Dad's work…We couldn't contact anyone…"

Muffling her face into his shoulder, she choked back a sob.

"I really missed you guys. I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Falling into old habits, Sora appeared beside her.

"But here we are, it's like its fate or destiny or-"

Patting the girl, Riku chuckled "More like the beginning of a really sappy movie."

Cheered by their camaraderie, Kairi was sensible enough to realize they had just passed her house.

* * *

"Why did you move anyway?" Sora asked tossing a glance in her direction. 

"Mom decided to move back in with Dad, giving him another chance and all…"

Puzzled looks met her disjointed commentary, sighing she tried again.

"My parents were going to get a divorce, Mom took me and moved to Destiny when I was six, five years later we moved back here, she decided it was better to raise me and Nami together."

"Who's Nami?" Riku inquired chewing thoughtfully on some stale popcorn

"My sister Namine…."

"You have a sister? Since when?"

"Since forever, I thought I told you about her."

"I would have remembered that…"

"How's Roxas?" Kairi asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"He ran away," Sora answered tossing kernels into the street.

"What! Why?"

"Mom finally got married…just not to Dad. Roxas didn't like our step-dad, stepsister or the arrangement so he ran off."

"Ouch…anything else I should know about?"

"The new "family" lives next door and…" he paused to look at his watch. "I should have been home an hour ago."

"Oh Sora…I didn't-"

"That's ok, we were catching up."

Pulling into them into a hug, she fought back tears.

"Don't make that face," Riku chided her "We'll see each other again…"

I don't know anything about where you two are…"

"Relax, Riku lives about two blocks that way and I'm just up the street." Sora answered gesturing widely.

"I-"

"See you later Kairi…"

"Bye," She muttered quietly as her friends disappeared into the darkness only to reappear under a street lamp.

Turning slowly, she climbed the steps, fished out her key and entered the house.

* * *

Sliding the door closed, Kairi toed off her pumps quietly. She heard the drone of the television over the silence of the house. Quickly she hurried across the carpet, moving for the stairs. Under her feet however appeared the family's tom, of questionable origin, Cait Sith. The fur pattern reminded her of a tuxedo, a black body, white underbelly and socks. Her father though he looked like a Jedi, thus Cait Sith was named. Cait wound about her ankles vying for attention and purring loudly. 

"Scat, not right now Cait." She whispered waving the cat away.

Still purring the feline leapt, claws outstretched and landed on her waist.

Kairi screamed bloody murder as the cat scaled up her arm across her back.

Slapping her hand to her mouth, she prayed that her father was asleep.

A chirp in the living room sounded just before a man spoke.

"Perimeter is secure, interior?"

Her father spoke up almost immediately.

"Interior is secured; the cat just startled my daughter."

"Yes sir," the comm. fell silent.

"You're home,"

Shit, there went the quiet escape.

"Yeah," Kairi muttered weakly.

"Well, come here"

Slowly she walked into the living room as going to her doom, the traitor still perched on her shoulder, tail curling about her neck.

Her father was reclining on the couch, in a pair of jeans and an impossibly old Blitz shirt.

Something Kairi did not inherit from her father was the avid love of Blitzball. From the speakers trumpets blared across the room.

Leaning over the couch, she kissed her dad's forehead.

"Mom?"

"Date.."

"Ah…"

"How was yours?"

"Fine…" she gritted out trying to smile.

"You're home at nine."

She could not really argue with that logic.

"It' sucked." She confessed

"Should he be taken care of?"

"No, dad that's alright."

"Are you sure?" he pressed on

"What are you watching?" she asked distracting him.

"MASH."

"Why didn't you say so?" Kairi demanded.

Jumping over the couch, Cait abandoned her at that point, she settled next to him.

Something Kairi did inherit from her father was the love of old TV shows and a morbid sense of humor.

Claiming the popcorn bowl, she made herself comfortable.

"Weren't you supposed to have changed that shirt?"

"Maybe…"

Helicopter blades thrummed the air as men shouted.

"Oh, Guess what!"

"What?"

"I saw Sora and Riku today."

"Who?"

"Boys from Destiny."

"Do I know them?"

"No.."

"Should I?"

"Shh here comes the tank."

Without warning, the door opened.

Gunfire sounded as Kairi dropped to the carpet.

"I'm home!"

"She was supposed to have a date." Kairi whispered.

"She was supposed to…," muttered her father before calling out, "Welcome home."

Quickly Kairi scrambled for the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't let her see me…she'll think I'm a lesbian or can't keep a man or…that'll never marry and become some old cat lady, with 25 cats living in Burbank.

Cait meowed piteously.

"Shut up you little traitor."

Scarlet Pierce placed her keys in the bowl on the table by the door.

Kicking her heels off, she sauntered into the living room and dropped her coat on a chair.

Leaning over the couch, she saw her husband and a caught glimpse of something else.

"What is our daughter doing on the floor?"

Cursing her luck the daughter replied back "Nothing."

She claimed an empty spot on the couch, as Kairi wearily climbed back into her spot.

"How was your date?" Reeves asked again this time directing it to his wife.

"Absolutely terrible."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

Picking up the bowl, Kairi handed it to her mother.

An ambulance wailed and Cait settled on Reeves toes.

Kairi smiled.

The date was bad, however, the night definitely improving.

* * *

Cloud was perched on a stool at the kitchen counter when Sora wandered in. Dressed in a pair of sweatpants and an ugly shirt, he hunched over the countertop sorting bills. Fenrir, the great dog of huge size and indeterminate species lolled at his feet; pink tongue swiping at his toes. 

"Hey Dad."

"Have I mentioned that I hate balancing my checkbook?"

"Then don't do it."

"You want to starve?"

"Mom will feed me…besides your cooking sucks."

"Thank you for that helpful reminder, now where were you?"

"At the movies." he replied, peeking into the refrigerator.

Behind the mayonnaise was a jar of pickles, it looked safe enough so he reached for it.

Returning to the table with his prize the brunet claimed a stool of his own.

The red pleather cushion was worn and cracked with age and been patched with duck tape, but it was still comfortable.

The stool was a relic from his mom's Bartending days.

Dad had asked her to stop bringing work home with her, but the chairs had stayed.

Nearly 9 years ago he would sit across from her demanding a cherry.

How long ago it seemed.

"With?"

"Riku?" he mumbled around the dill spear in him mouth. Swallowing he pushed the jar towards his father.

Shaking his head Cloud continued with the third degree.

"Which theater?"

Investigating the theatre again, he paused.

"The Magic bag?"

"Closes at eight on Sundays."

Trapped, Sora resigned himself to his fate.

"Angel Dust." he sighed

"Why?" To his credit, the parent was more curious that irritated.

"Riku's ex- suggested a good flick."

"Fine, but next time leave me a note, Lord knows your mother would kill me if she knew."

"Right" he saluted and set the ice cream on the table.

As the grand inquisition was over, he knelt to unlace his boots.

Fenrir's slimy tongue met his nose and he pushed the beast away.

"Dad, she's trying to eat me!"

"That's because you're sweet." His father replied picking up the ice cream carton.

"Why are you taking my ice cream?"

"Because pickles and ice cream will spoil my dinner…"

"I like it!"

"You also like cottage cheese, which means you taste buds haven't fully formed yet."

"Ha, ha, funny." Sora replied searching the cabinet for clean plates.

As he brought his bounty to the table, he found his father staring intently at him.

"Dad?" he ventured slowly.

"You aren't lying are you?"

"No, why would I?"

"You have lipstick on your face."

Running his fingers over his cheek, Sora found what he said to be true.

The blond man waited not so patiently for his response.

"Ah, well its lip gloss and it's not mine."

"I gathered as much."

"It's Kairi's"

"Kairi?"

"Yeah, you do remember the cute little girl, who hung out with me and Riku, don't you?"

"I remember her, I thought she moved away."

"Yup, apparently she moved to Twilight."

Looking over his son, Cloud resisted a smile.

"Do you like her?"

The young man gave him a flat look.

"I did, but I was like 10."

"You're Mother and I lived next door to each other since we were born."

"Look how that ended."

"Mind your manners. Just because I have bisexual tendencies does not mean I don't understand."

Cloud bopped his head once for emphasis.

Rubbing the spot, Sora grinned.

"Thanks Dad"

"You're welcome, now come on dinner's ready."

"Is it edible?"

"Funny.

* * *

Riku's feet had barely touched the porch steps when a black pickup pulled in to the driveway. 

"Hey," he greeted his father as the man stepped out of the vehicle.

Sephiroth Valentine nodded in greeting before following his son up the stairs.

"How was your day?" Seph asked as Riku unlocked the front door.

"Interesting, yours?"

"Hectic mostly, interesting… How exactly?"

"Sora and I ran into an old friend from the island."

"Interesting." His father replied.

"Go wash up, we'll talk at dinner."

Kicking off his boots Riku headed into the kitchen.

"And wash your hair!" he shouted over the sound of running water.

He just knew there would be oil and grease in the fine strands.

As per usual.

Much more used to dealing with his grandmother, than his father.

Riku still found himself doing the bulk of the parenting

Not that the man was irresponsible quite the opposite actually, he made sure his son had everything he needed.

Now if only he had done so years ago.

Shaking his head, the platinum haired teen, stirred the now bubbling soup.

The therapist had said not to dwell in the past, and that they needed to talk more.

Truth be told, he didn't knew what to say

He hadn't seen his father on a regular basis until he'd moved almost three years ago.

The man had always been working.

A former prosecutor, with "Calm" Crescent, Azelas, Loire and Maxwell,

He'd quit for his own reasons still unknown to his son.

He was currently working for an Auto Garage of great repute.

Obviously, abandonment was not the only thing he was good at.

Spooning the mixture into bowls, he scuffed his boots on the floor.

Angry, not only at his "sperm donor", but the whole damn situation.

Since his mother had died, he'd been living with his grandfather Vincent,

Occasionally receiving letters and calls from his father, he'd never been sure what kind of man he was.

Now he didn't really care.

Maybe it was the forced proximity or the lack of connection between them, but he didn't really want to deal with his father.

Cruel as it was. It was true.

His Old man probably felt the same.

It was always tense when dealing with each other, just by the sheer indifference.

The therapist had also said they needed to have a meal together.

With a feeling of dread, he had inquired further.

"A week?"

"A day."

And that's how it was.

Sunday was dinner, so neither had to be home if they really wanted to be.

But here they were.

Setting the table, Riku stilled himself for the uneventful end of an evening.

To his surprise his father race down the stairs, towel around his dripping, hair.

"Get your jacket and shoes, Vincent's at the hospital!"

Stumbling for the closet, Riku only had one thought.

At least we can skip dinner.

* * *

1 Satrea an oracle of Cleyra 

2 I love MASH used to watched with my Dad

3 Reality Check -a short comic where a cat with an online persona had an alias of a woman in Burbank with 25 cats, humans are so gullible.


	2. Why are you making this so hard?

* * *

Questions 

Chapter 2

Why are you making this so hard?

* * *

Sunday night fifteen minutes before midnight found Sora awake in bed with a cookie in his mouth. Not just any cookie, but a thin mint Girl Scout cookie, his third no scratch that fourth favorite thing in the whole world. 

The third were the Samoa Girl Scout Cookies. Even though most of his friends couldn't stand coconut, he loved them. The second favorite thing was another cookie. Not just any cookie, mind you, but the homemade Death by chocolate cookie. Made with dark chocolate cocoa powder, white chocolate morsels and other things he didn't really care about. All he did care about was that Riku's dad, Sephiroth, when given the right incentive would make them. That incentive usually involved begging, cajoling, and or promising to share the batch with his dad.

Sephiroth and Cloud were close, apparently Seph spent time on Destiny before they were born. Why else would Riku have been born there?

Riku, that brought him back to his list. The young man, his best friend since like forever so that meant he was obviously number one. Kairi too, now that she was here or rather now that he knew she was here in Twilight. He hadn't known how important she was until he hadn't seen her anymore. He had cried for days and his mom had patted his head. Riku had helped but he was sad, too. He'd avoided the secret place like the plague, not wanting any reminder of their lost friend. It had been a lonely six years, that had gotten worse after Roxas left.

It had happened just after Tifa announced the date, she had the boys fitted for tuxes one afternoon and Roxas was gone the next. He was supposed to have gone for music lessons, but never came home. Sora had sat up all night waiting, but to no avail. The young man was nowhere to be found. His friends knew nothing, the police had no leads and two months had gone by. Nevertheless, he still had hope.

The wedding had gone on as planned just minus the extra ring bearer. Sora spent the reception in the coatroom crying his eyes out. To his dismay, his father spent it getting drunk. They left after the cake, and even that wasn't soon enough.

It all went back to the important people in his life and fact he was losing them.

It had all started with her. That pretty little redhead with soft purple eyes.

But what was more important was that she was back and that's what counted. If she had came back…maybe…he would too. That little face was more than enough to bolster his hope.. Standing up, he went to the window, not that he could really see his former home. It was well hidden beyond the expanse of city. Sighing he chewed the rest of his cookie making a note to go see Sephiroth tomorrow. If he was lucky, he'd have a cookie to bribe Riku with before dinner.

* * *

The marathon had ended at 11, not that anyone had wanted to stop and sleep, as they should have. To remedy the situation, Scarlet dug into the video collection. Four hours later, Reeves carried her up to bed and Kairi tossed out the popcorn kernels. The wood creaked as she slipped up the stairs. The hall was clear; the door of the master bedroom was shut tight. She could hear her father fighting to get her mother to bed. She was such a fussy sleeper. Laughing, she kicked Nami's door once before retreating to her room. Nudging the door shut with her foot, Kairi started shucking her clothing. Stupid Nami. Her sister was still not home, spending her summer at military school. The girl was serving out some punishment. Something she'd done was so obliviously bad that their parents had shipped her out. Kairi had yet to figure what it could have been; Nami was such a spitfire. The girl's wild streak could be attributed to the fact, Reeves had spoiled her. Splitting the girls at such a young age could have also played a factor. She wondered briefly if she would have such intimacy issues due to her parent's callous relationship. Splitting when the girls were young, and then moving back together. 

She could remember everything clearly. The tang of the sea, mixing with the taste of her bitter tears. She still had been upset over leaving her friends. A ten year old crying on the Twilight dock, she had just gotten off the ferry. Her mom holding her hand was the only thing keeping her put. She'd wanted to run, back to her old fiends, her old house, her old life. She was muddy and her hair was messy, she had tried to hide in the secret place to stay but she'd been found. All of a sudden, a tall man with dark hair and a fuzzy chin looked at her mother and asked, "What have you done to make my daughter cry?"

And before she could say anything a girl appeared from behind him.

She was taller, with long blonde hair.

Patting Kairi's head she scowled, "Don't cry, it makes you look ugly."

Frowning, Kairi pulled out a nightgown from her dresser.

Drawing it over her head, she sighed. Namine's personality hadn't improved since then.

"Night." She called crawling into her bed.

"Night princess." echoed the voice from the walkie-talkie on her dresser.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she pulled the blankets up and settled down for the night.

And promptly jerked back up as she realized she hadn't gotten either of the boy's numbers.

* * *

In the middle of a clear white hallway, Sephiroth paced, heedless of the people rushing past. Riku sat uncomfortably on a plastic chair awaiting the news. They'd been led to the third floor of St Jenova and asked to wait nearly fifteen minute before, but still no word. 

Yuffie wasn't answering her phone, or at least she hadn't back when they could still call her. The young brunette had confiscated his cell five minute before, in the middle of a Tetris game. He' been leaning against the wall humming along with the repetitive theme. He hadn't realized how loud he was being until the woman tapped his shoulder. Subdued he wordlessly passed the phone over. She nodded and began lecture of proper hospital etiquette.

With a sigh, he resigned himself to his fate. Sephiroth continued moving back and forth his face an impassive mask. Riku wasn't all that surprised, his old man was not the type to divulge his mood, even in the particular situation.

Footsteps drew his attention from his father, to another member of his family.

Vincent Valentine stopped beside them a little tired, but looking no worse for wear. Heaving a sigh, Riku hugged the man tightly.

His momentary relief gave way to fear and confusion.

"What about Yuffie?"

A soft smile crossed the old man's features.

"She only fainted, probably poor nutrition, you know her."

Riku sighed in relief. Poor nutrition, that wasn't so bad. It could have been worse.

Yuffie was a pretty crazy woman; Riku had no clue how he survived his childhood living with her. As far back as he could remember Yuffie had been there. His father was away in Twilight and his grandfather, Vincent was busy with work. In those years, Yuffie had been his substitute parent. Vincent couldn't do it. He could not raise another child alone. It dredged up too many painful memories. His father had been no different, his heart too fresh with the grief of a lost wife, a woman Riku could not remember. He just couldn't bear to look upon the face of the newborn son that had killed her. So he abandoned his only son with his father and buried himself in his work. Only visiting on holidays and vacation weeks, Riku learned very little of his personality. Since the catastrophe that hit home, he'd been stuck with the man. Sephiroth lived in the city and had an established residence; Vincent had sworn it would be good for them to reconnect. It was a week of awkward silences and eerie similarities. Even after three years, it had yet to improve.

Yuffie had moved back in with her family, until Vincent realized he couldn't live without her and proposed. Sora had been the ring bearer in a horrible suit; Riku had refused the job, but not the new family member. The official outfit looked girly he decided. She'd looked beautiful, and smiled so brightly then. Her father walked her down the aisle. Cid, a family friend, was the best man. The ceremony was beautiful. Sora caught the garter, and wouldn't stop blushing.

Covering his face, he mumbled a prayer for her safety. Hoping she was all right.

"Hiya Baby V."

Riku snapped to attention, staring at the woman before him.

The short woman addressing so familiarly was none other than Mrs. Yuffie Valentine.

She hadn't changed a day. She was still the vibrant smiling woman who had taught him to fold origami cranes and play poker when he was six. Everyday he'd send a paper crane in a big envelope with his messy crayon addresses to his father. Each one he'd poured his heart into and prayed his dad knew he loved him. Riku was a little older now, a little wiser; and so was Yuffie.

Overjoyed he jumped up to see his Gran. Grandmother wasn't the term for her, he was only half her age.

"Hey Lady V." he replied stooping to hug her.

She accepted the hug, but swatted him gently. She hated the teasing about her height.

A kiss to the nose and she released him turning on her stepson.

Sephiroth came forward and accepted the bone-crushing embrace, quite relieved she was all right.

"Hi Little V."

"Hi Yuffie"

The nickname made him smile just as it had when she bounced Riku on her knee.

"Big V, Little V and Baby V." She had insisted and it stuck.

Not that they were very pleased with it at first, except for Riku.

He only giggled and chewed on her hair as she often reminded him.

She spared the teen a look and he shook his head.

They had a long-standing bet on the younger Valentine.

So far, he had yet to crack and call her mom, but she was sure he would.

"What the doctors say?"

She paused as if thinking up a suitable response before answering.

"There's good news and bad news…."

The male Valentines steeled themselves, preparing for the worse.

Turning to Riku, she patted his cheek gently.

"I can't call you Baby V anymore."

Pointing towards him, she grinned.

"You're Little V now!"

Gesturing towards Sephiroth and Vincent, she bestowed her new titles.

"Big V….aaaaaannnnddddd Daddy V..." pointing to herself she finished "And don't forget Baby V…."

Her hands came to rest upon her abdomen.

Riku rushed to her and threw his arms about her.

"Congrats!"

"Thanks," She replied giggling "And congrats to you too, You're gonna be a…a um…..a nephew!"

Sephiroth's lip quirked and he patted his father's shoulder.

"Congratulations, I think."

The old man only smiled and embraced his wife.

Riku's opinion on the matter was ignored in favor of his growling stomach.

"You boys didn't eat did you?"

Ever the little mommy, now more so than ever; she shoved them for the elevator.

"Let's go get dinner."

"At three am?"

She shrugged "Breakfast then."

The trio followed her crazed demands down the hall, at least until Riku ran back for his phone.

The entire family had the hospitals staff in light spirits for the rest of the morning.

Joy was infectious; it was exactly the type of epidemic that was good for a person.

* * *

The alarm buzzed at five am, rousing one from sleep. Groaning he rose and stretched, hating the sun all the while and Mondays, because no sane person should like them. 

His slipper-covered feet navigated the quiet hall carrying him past the mounted swords and bookshelf of magazines.

Stepping over the sneakers, the blond made his way to the kitchen.

Pausing at the sink, he filled a pot and set it on the stove to heat. The ugly cat clock taunted him with its hypnotic eyes and tail. Its hollowed belly making him painfully aware how early it truly was.

Looking back down the hall, he honestly considered going back to bed and the body within it. His boyfriend would be sure to welcome him, even after their fight last night. It was practically impossible for them to go to bed mad. He started back down the hall, but then decided against it. The brat was probably still asleep in the next room, and had made it clear his position on their relationship. As much as he wanted to ignore the adolescent his lover had insisted they humor him, being his elder brother; just at least until he got used to the idea.

That essentially meant no PDA's of any kind. Little brat, some of his best friends were gay. He was just being an ass. Smoothing his ruffled hair, he moved his rant to the shower. By five thirty he was dry, dressed, with mug of Morning Thunder tea, he only drank it for the caffeine, not the taste. Moving back to the bedroom, he pressed a kiss to his own little sleeping beauty.

"I'll see you later, try and stay out of trouble."

A grumbled "love ya" was the only reply.

With a smile on his lips and his workbag over shoulder, he was on his way until he nearly tripped on the skateboard in the doorway.

Pushing it out onto the porch was the only remedy he could afford with the time he had left, he swore to find a better solution later.

The source of his ire the aforementioned little brother rose from his bed not fifteen minutes later, running late for breakfast with a friend. Brushing his teeth and washing his face, he waved his to brother. The sneakers in the hall slid on and he was off, until he could find his beloved skateboard. When he didn't find it inside he began to worry.

Stepping out the door however, his foot struck the very thing he was looking for and down he went.

Zell came out yawning to find the source of the resulting crashes and thumps.

At the bottom of the steps, sat Hyne Dincht, not all to pleased.

"Seifer!"

Just a typical beginning to a not so typical Monday

* * *

.Four feet sunk into the covers and subsequently the body beneath it. Putrid arid air wafted down the victim's neck. Rudely jarred from his pleasant dream, including Riku and a bottle of chocolate syrup, Sora rolled over and screamed. 

"Dad! Your dog is trying to kill me!"

A quick whistle brought the great fluffy beast down off the boy and out into the hall. Morning had came early, actually rather late.. Checking his clock, he found only scant minutes to get ready for work.

Dashing for the bathroom, he encountered his dad.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He demanded.

"I tried; you kicked me and started shouting about a door." Cloud muttered dryly.

"Oh." Azure eyes squinted in confusion.

"Aren't you going to be late for work?" Cloud asked, fingers smoothing down his tie.

"Right!" Sora shouted, streaking for the bathroom.

Tossing off his pajamas Sora grabbed a toothbrush. Turning on the shower, he dived in. Ducking under the cold spray, he groped for the soap. Scrubbing with one hand and brushing with the other, he made quite a comical sight. So intent on making it to work on time he didn't realize he dumped a entire tube of toothpaste in his hair. Lathering in the mint cream, he discovered his mistake when he placed the toothbrush back into his mouth.

"Bleah!"

Spitting out soap bubbles, he applied more shampoo to the sweet smelling conical mess on his skull.

* * *

It was nearly eight when Hyne arrived at his destination. The train had been packed with the work rush, so he was stiff in places he didn't remember he had. On the plus side, he was pressed against a girl. A hot girl, in one of those cute little maid uniforms on her way to work. The lithe little blonde hadn't stood still for an instant. Humming to herself as the train jostled passengers, she moved with it, almost as if she was a dancer or something. She gracefully shifted from foot to the other during the trip. Her golden hair wound into two braids fluttered almost as much as she did. Plus indeed. 

Rushing from the platform, he ran the last block and a half to the complex.

A much nicer neighborhood than most, his own included. Sunset Terrace was the upper crust of the suburbs. In most situations, characters of his nature, disposition and pedigree were frowned upon in the vicinity of most residents, but Hyne was a special case. The most polite well-behaved hoodlum ever, his ma would be proud. At least that's what Zell claimed anyway.

Waving to Mr. Bunansa, he stepped into the elevator. Stopping at seventh floor he walked to the fifth door and knocked. On cue, the door swung open and the riot act began.

"You're late"

"'I know, I'm sorry."

Stepping inside the stylish apartment, he abandoned his shoes and moved for the kitchen.

The living room was white with heirloom painted scrolls hanging from the walls.

The scrolls painted in ancient watercolors showing dragons and samurai. Between them lay framed photographs with ribbons and stories to tell.

Wandering across the carpet Hyne couldn't help but stare. Nestled inside the little wooden windows lay faces he knew all to well. They were his closest friends and occasionally himself. Every time he looked at them he was reminded of the man who took them.

He was more than a photographer, he was an artist; he loved taking pictures and he was good at it. To date, Pence could claim he was the only non-family member to claim a candid portrait of Roxas.

"So how's Roxas?"

Claiming a seat at the kitchen counter Hyne accepted an offered glass of orange juice.

Heaving a sigh, Pence returned to scrambling eggs.

His kitchen was immaculate, just one more another thing he was fanatical about.

In the words of his close friends, he was a kitchen Nazi; the sad part was it was mostly true.

"He's planning on leaving." He muttered, hardly believing it himself.

"What? Where's he gonna go? What's he gonna do? Did you talk to him about it?"

"Of course I talked to him about it. I tried to convince him to stay…"

"…How exactly?"

Hyne earned a swat to the head for his trouble.

"Not like that. You know I've stopped chasing straight boys."

"If he had tried "that", I might have gotten some sleep."

From the hallway, in wobbled the young man in question, he yawned and smoothed out his tussled hair. He wore a baggy pair of boxers, and pink fuzzy slippers.

Claiming the empty seat next to Hyne, he greeted his friend with a wave.

He was just incoherent enough to accept the mug of coffee from Pence.

After the first sip, however he reached for the sugar.

"Yuck." He growled glowering at the ceramic cup containing the vile black liquid.

"I put sugar in it…" Pence countered, pulling bread for the toaster.

"Debatable." Roxas muttered, stirring the liquid as he emptied the bowl.

Swirling the dregs of his OJ, Hyne weighed his options.

"You could always stay with us." He looked from his glass, a grin blossoming at the thought.

"No… I couldn't, Zell's got his hands full with your Mom away."  
"She wouldn't mind. She'd love to have you."

"Thanks but no thanks, Seifer hates me."

"He hates me too,"

"That's because you're always an ass when he's around." Pence pointed out as he shuffled more bread into the toaster. The brown bovine shaped appliance was a house-warming gift from his ex.

Roxas had joked that it lasted longer than the relationship.

"I just don't think he's good boyfriend material." Hyne sputtered.

Glancing from them both, Roxas deigned to drink his coffee.

"Not for you maybe…but Zell lov- likes him and you know it."

The slip received a glower, but he continued

"You're just being a brat!"

Silence reigned in the bright apartment.

Taking a breath, the blonde looked to his friend fury in his eyes.

The doorbell chimed, saving Hyne from answering.

"I'll get it." Roxas mumbled hopping down from his stool.

In the doorway stood the last member of their group, she smiled cheerfully and kissed Roxas.

From his seat, Hyne frowned, though this time for a different reason entirely.

Turning back to the eggs, Pence hid a smirk.

* * *

Sora Amyas Lockhart rushed into the Butterfly, ten minutes late. Skidding across the floor, he tossed his accoutrements into his locker. Slamming it shut, he ran for the front an apron clutched in his fingers. 

The restaurant half of the establishment was mostly empty. A patron or two sat in the pleasant silence watching the day begin. Bright light from the window illuminated the clean tables and full bottles of ketchup.

In contrast, the arcade corner looked like a graveyard, the eternally flashing screens beckoning like so many lonely graves. Their computer chip souls pleading to be put to rest. Unfortunately, no brave exorcist would be in until about noon.

It was always slow on Monday mornings, summer or not.

A familiar blonde leaned over the counter waving an empty mug. She gave the harried young man a wave as he passed. Returning the gesture, he attempted to sneak by his boss.

"Good morning Sora…" Squall greeted.

The man was perched behind the register, newspaper suffering in his unyielding grip.

"ehhe… Hey Squall…" he replied nervously tying his apron.

"Any luck on the replacement?" He wondered trying to change the subject, hoping Squall wouldn't dock his pay, again….

The last cook had left in a hurry, angry at the boss' lack of empathy and Axel's constant propositions to get in to her pants. . The Boss had summarily decided since Axel had chased off the previous cook, he could fill the vacant position, he'd even gone so far as to putting the man on probation. Axel had only shrugged and taken his reassignment. Even though he had no prior experience. He would remain until he quit or they found someone, better. Squall to his credit wasn't trying all that hard

"There've been a few offers…" The slight hitch in his voice put the young man on edge.

"Squall…" The boy began in earnest "Tell Rinoa no."

The bright woman had offered to take a position; unfortunately it wasn't one that would prove to be sanitary or profitable, well not unless anyone was interested in making porn.

Smothering a cough, the scarred man waved the boy off to work.

Sora started moving across the room, before he got too far however Squall spoke up.

"And you're late…again."

"er, Sorry?"

"Don't let it happen again…"

"Right!"

" Why don't you fire him?" Axel asked leaning over the counter.

Squall looked over at the boy, bouncing enthusiastically over to the patrons sitting in a booth.

"He's cheerful, unlike you," The man began counting off on his fingers "He follows directions unlike you. He doesn't harass the customers, unlike you. and he works for practically nothing"

Rikku smirked into her nearly empty cup.

"I suppose it doesn't hurt that he also accepts tokens?"

Flipping the page the man resisted a chuckle.

"Cheap bastard." Axel muttered rolling his eyes

"I haven't fired you yet…" The statement held an implication of a threat.

"No, but I can't help it that you just want me for my body" the redhead replied saccharinely

Ignoring the man had become almost second nature, almost.

"Just get back to work."

"Yes master, anything you say master." Axel simpered, hunching and slinking through the double door with an over pronounced limp.

Returning from his foray across the diner, Sora scanned his notepad before shouting out the requests.

"Two burner spec-iiials, a side of torched tots and a pink calorie cup for twwoooo!" Sora shouted towards the back.

"I wish he wouldn't try to create diner lingo." Squall sighed, refilling Rikku's mug.

"In English, you moron!" Axel shouted from the serving window behind the counter.

"You are so lame." Sora insisted with a sigh "Two burgers, an order of fries and a strawberry milk shake with a double straw."

"Thank you!" echoed the bereaved shout from the back.

"So Sora, know where you're going this year?" Rikku inquired rocking on her stool.

"Of course" he replied offering her the sugar canister.

Squall had opted for them after the third fire alarm and successive sprinkler discharge.

"Any one who's anyone goes to Midgar State."

Pleased the blonde nodded at him.

"It's a good choice what with the Soldier and Seed programs, the core curriculums, not to mention the Blitz team and all those gaming groups."

"Exactly how do you know so much?"

Hiding a grin behind her mug, she managed a nonchalant shrug.

"No reason."

"Why did you decide to go?" Axel inquired

"It's kinda a tradition"

"Riku's going huh?"

"Yeah, but that's beside the point. Both my parents went too."

Squall's aforementioned newspaper crinkled drawing everyone's attention.

"What's with him?"

Rikku smothered another smile.

"Didn't you know? That's his alma mater"

"Really?"

"Order up!" Axel called sliding a couple of styrofoam box through the window.

Taking the boxes, Squall placed them on the counter top as Rikku dug in her tiny pockets for gil. Sliding him a few notes, she kissed him on the cheek before claiming her parcels and slipping out the door.

"Later boys."

Sora nodded packaged napkins bundled in his arms. Axel waved leaning on the order counter. Squall sighed flipping an errand bang out of is face before returning to his paper, or at least attempting to. His two employees on shift were eyeing him suspiciously.

"She wants you boss." Axel muttered as the door chimed shut.

"She doesn't,"

"She's here almost as much as me." Sora chimed in sauntering past, to fill the napkin holders. "And I work here."

"I have a girlfriend"

"It's a wonder too, you being so emotionally stunted, What did you do hit her with a rock?" Axel asked, drumming his fingers on the counter.

"I'm not a barbarian."

"Yeah, but you are a heartless cruel taskmaster with no sense of common decency."  
"You're going to cut into your lunch break if you keep this up."

Sora jogged back to the door greeting the latest customers. Shuffling a few menus under his arm, he led them to an empty booth.

"Does this mean I can take my break now?" He asked as he passed by.

"No," Squall answered and finally gave up on the paper.

"She still wants you." Axel laughed, and disappeared into the back of the kitchen.

* * *

In a few minutes breakfast, was served and Hyne was fighting with Roxas for the syrup. 

Olette sighed and swiped the bottle before the conflict degenerated even more.

"How are your classes?" Pence asked offering her a piece of toast.

Even though it was summer Olette was taking a supplementary course in magicks. In freshman year, she excelled in the mystical arts and had decided to continue the program. The cute brunette was the only reason Hyne and Roxas weren't repeating the grade.

Basic spells and potions class was required for all freshmen and the two were hopeless. Hyne, with no skill in magic, quickly grew bored of the subject and Roxas was completely inept. The property damage the teen had caused was enough to expel him completely. Still with a little bit of coaching and many weeks of training Roxas manage a tiny and unstable fire. The quivering flame gutted and sputtered before quickly dying out. Roxas passed with a D.

"Fine, Master Merlin's substitute is beastly though."

"Really?" Roxas serepitciously claiming the sticky confectionery condiment.

"Yeah, Master Yen Sid, he's an older sorcerer with no sense of humor whatsoever. He's bit of a perv too. Nobody likes him much, but he's good at what he does."

"Which is?"

"Elemental magicks… Yesterday, he flooded the whole classroom, which wasn't all bad we got to practice our transformations."

"I bet you make a lovely angel fish " smiled Hyne over his pancakes.

"Lionfish actually."

"I overhead one of the juniors talking about the tougher transformations." Pence remarked finally sitting with a plate of his own.

"Like what?" Roxas asked, casually drowning his flapjacks in a flood of syrup.

"Lions….maybe even a mermaid." Olette announced brightly.

Her eyes glittered at the prospect of such a challenging feat.

"Mers? Isn't that dangerous?" Hyne's face paled. "We're still having border problems with 'em"

"Nah we're fine, as long as we stay within 60 miles of the coast."

"How do you know that?" Pence asked, "You seem very informed on the subject."

"Er.. No reason," She amended quickly. "I just asked a few people, that's all.

"Speaking of which…" Hyne stood up and cleared his throat.

His face twisting into an uncharacteristic frown.

Drumming his fingers across the tabletop, he looked over the assembled teens.

"Roxas…some cops have been asking around for you…"

* * *

We don't need no stinking author's note.

But reviews will suit us just fine!

Muu & Yuu


End file.
